warehouse13fandomcom-20200222-history
Personal Effects
|next = }} is the third episode of Season 4 and the forty-first episode of Warehouse 13. It aired on August 6, 2012 on Syfy. Synopsis The entire Warehouse team must track down the last of Sykes's artifacts, six of which are out loose in the city. Plot Cast Main Cast *Eddie McClintock as Peter Lattimer *Joanne Kelly as Myka Bering *Saul Rubinek as Artie Nielsen *Allison Scagliotti as Claudia Donovan *Genelle Williams as Leena *Aaron Ashmore as Steve Jinks Guest Starring *Brian J. Smith as Jesse Ashton *Dee Wallace-Stone as Dr. Garner Co-Starring *Philip Williams as Kev *Pat Thornton as Roy *Laura Miyata as Rachel *Shailene Garnett as Half-Dressed Woman *Karen Andrew as Teacher *Hannah Goodjohn as Young Girl (Tia) *Tran Bronstein as Bank Customer *Kirsten Bishopric Gwen Ashton *Mathew Peart as Jordan Tivoli *Lee Smart as Hank Conway *Ann Turnbull as Janet Conway *Brian Young as Leonard *James Collins as Armored Truck Driver Artifacts and Gadgets Featured *'Claudia Donovan's Portable Ping Device': Allows the agents to access the Warehouse System offsite. *'Richard E. Byrd's Smoking Pipe': Grants control over the weather when the user smokes the pipe. It produces thunderstorms, blizzards, tornadoes and precise lightning strikes when the stem is pointed at the desired location. *'Boa Vista Plantation Token': Induces the exact symptoms of a spiderbite from the T''heraphosa blondi (Goliath Birdeater Spider) when one touches the token. *'John A. Macready's Ray-Ban Sunglasses : Reflect light so well that it turns the user invisible, but renders them blind for double the length they've been wearing it. It also only renders the wearer invisible to the human eye, not to the digital eye such as from a camera. *Napoleon Bonaparte's Violin: Playing the violin summons glowing, concussive balls of violent energy that bounces around the surrounding area with enough force to demolish marble. Hitting a G sharp on the violin would - according to Artie - cause an entire town to erupt in a wave of violence. *Bobby Jones' Golf Clubs: Magnifies anger so much that the slightest annoyance can cause the holder to erupt in a violent fury. *Catherine O'Leary's Cow Bell: Causes the surrounding area to erupt in a violent fire storm. Caused the Great Fire of London in 1666 and the Great Chicago Fire. *Birdcage:' When held, attracts the attention and rouses the anger of any feathered, winged, bipedal, endothermic, egg laying, vertebrate animals within a one-mile radius. Also, causes the user to smell strongly of bacon for many days afterward. *'Maurice Vermersch's Waffle Iron: According to Claudia, it makes the best tasting waffles in the world but causes the consumer's skin to melt. *'''Headphones: Effects unknown, but Leena says it shouldn't be next to the mask. *'Senufo Kpelie' Mask: Effects unknown, but Leena says it shouldn't be next to the headphones. *'Clothing Iron': When improperly stored, the iron will steadily increase in temperature causing any item it comes in contact with to combust. Leena says the iron shouldn't be left flat, presumably for the aforementioned reason. *'Rubik's Cube': Effects unknown; solved. *'Francesco Borgia's Dagger': Artie calls someone (later evidence suggests it is H.G.) to find the artifact before it "finds him." Quotable Quotes Trivia *The date on the paper with the list of the 6 artifacts says "6/12/2012", about 8 months after Stand, which contradicts Claudia's statement on how Steve Jinks was dead for 3 days. *A continuity error of sorts occurs as Steve and Claudia leave the lingerie shop. At first, while Steve was monitoring the dressing room, Rachel (the sales representative) had her camera-equipped cell phone in-hand. When attempting to catch the Ray-Ban-wearing and otherwise-invisible Jordan, Steve grabs Rachel's phone. After the Ray-Ban snag however, Steve and Claudia are clearly leaving the shop, but the cell remains in Steve's hand despite there being no acknowledgement of this during their departure, nor thereafter. *Aaron Ashmore was promoted to series beginning with this episode and onwards. *According to the episode commentary, the episode was originally planned to be an "Ice Station Zebra kind of story," where Pete and Myka end up where Agents go for "re-tutoring." References